Do Dreams Come True?
by oOPlutoDreamsOo
Summary: Rather than a Darien and Serena saga, this story is more a chronicle of the changes Serena undergoes and how it affects her as a woman, friend, and lover.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:  
This is my first attempt at published fiction. I've written stories before but just recently decided to write one for an audience! I hope you enjoy the story… it's not much right now, but more updates are coming soon and it's going to get kinda juicy. ;)  
Email me at plutodreams@yahoo.com if you have comments or suggestions. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer:   
I do not own Sailormoon or any of the characters in it. I'm merely borrowing them for artistic purposes. J

**_Do Dreams Come True?_**

Prologue

            The pain was unbearable. She struggled to breath but found that she didn't even have the energy to do such a simple task. Normally a brilliant ocean blue, her eyes were now clouded over with the exertions of her labor. "Darien…" she whispered. 

            He was by her side in an instant with a damp cloth to smooth over her sweat-soaked brow. "Hush, darling," he soothed in his rich, low voice. "It'll be over soon, just be brave." She attempted a smile for his benefit, one that curved her full pink lips but failed to reach her eyes. "There's my girl," he smiled, warm brown eyes crinkling in loving concern. 

            A bustling nurse reached the bedside table and motioned Darien away. "You need to wait outside," she commanded, taking hold of his arm and forcibly pulling him away. "No, I'm waiting here," Darien insisted. "I want to see my daughter being born." The nurse's eyes narrowed. She was up for the challenge. But Darien said one sentence to her, just one, in a soft, yet chilling voice, and she was gone. As always, the Chiba name got its way. Turning back to the bed, he looked down at the pale blonde who looked trustingly back at him. "I'm not leaving you, Mina."

~

            "MOMMY!" Ashley's screams echoed through the small three-room apartment. "Jimmy stole my notebook!" The petulant four-year old was a vision in a strawberry-adorned jumper – a vision, that is, if one overlooked the juice stains that also adorned the dress and the blonde pigtails that were skewed at odd angles to her small head. The culprit behind her predicament, three-year old Jimmy, sat innocently at the breakfast table making a mess of his cereal and milk, somehow managing to get most of it on his face and in his light brown hair rather than in his mouth.

            Serena came out of her bedroom, one arm still seeking its home in an unbuttoned peach blouse. The rest of her body was fully-dressed in a knee-length black skirt and low-heeled black sandals. "Ashley, darling," she said in a persuading tone of voice. "Could you please put your jacket on? Mommy is going to be late for work… again. And Jimmy, finish up that cereal, please. We're leaving in five minutes."

            Oblivious to the screams of her children, Serena sat down and proceeded to pour herself a cup of coffee. Closing her eyes and resting her head in her hands, she let her hair, sensibly cut to shoulder length, form a curtain around her face. The young girl who had once thought she would be the Queen of NeoTokyo had long since grown up and abandoned those fantasies. Now she was merely a single mother working hard to support her lovable yet havoc-wreaking children. NeoTokyo had never come about. Rini had never been born. The city was as it had been when she was a teenager and did not look likely to change. If anything, crime was at an all-time high because of the retirement of the Senshi, something they had been unable to help as they each began to raise families of their own.

            *CRASH!* A cup shattered into a thousand tiny pieces of glass on the already filthy floor. Serena could only watch in despair as Jimmy began to wail. Her life was just like that glass, broken and irreplaceable…


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
Sorry the prologue was so short, but then again, it IS a prologue! Were you surprised at who the blonde with Darien was? *evil grin* For all you die-hard Darien/Serena fans, don't worry, they may still have a chance together; that is, IF I'm feeling generous. ;) Ahh, to have the power of an author… Happy reading!**  
**Again, email me at plutodreams@yahoo.com with anything you might possibly want to say.

Disclaimer:  
Once again, note that I do not own Sailormoon and the characters within it.

**_Do Dreams Come True?_**

Chapter One

            "Watch where you're going, M- Serena!" Darien looked down in surprise at the petite woman who had just run into him. In turn, she looked up, her lips forming an "o" as her blue eyes widened and her fair skin turned a bright cherry red. 

            "Darien!"

            He hesitated, then stretched out his arms to hug his former lover. Also feeling ridiculously awkward, Serena stepped into his embrace and promptly winced at how familiar and comforting it felt. She moved quickly away and forced a bright smile to her face. 

            "It's been months," she said, looking up and shading her eyes from the sun with one hand. He chuckled ruefully and shook his head. "That's my fault, Ser; I've been too busy lately what with Mina and the pregnancy…" He trailed off into an awkward silence, trying not to remember what he had once shared with Serena. She noticed the lag and tried to pick up the conversation once more.

            "How is she? The baby was due last week, wasn't it? I talked to Ami a few weeks ago and she said Mina wasn't feeling too well. I hope everything is okay…" She, too, lapsed into silence, but this time it was due to Darien's glum face more than anything. 

            He sighed heavily. 

            "Mina is not doing too well, actually. The baby was born last weekend" – at this, he smiled – "but there were complications and both of them are still hospitalized."

            Serena put a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry, Darien. But she's in the best hands possible at Tokyo MedCenter, especially with Ami around. I'm sure she'll be up in no time! Would it be possible for me to visit them?"

            Inexplicably, Darien felt himself cheering up. Serena seemed as perky and optimistic as ever, despite the shadows under her eyes and the slump of her shoulders. The memories he had of her seemed to reinforce themselves in the image before his eyes. "That would be wonderful! You would make Mina very happy if you visited." _Not to mention himself_, he thought, then mentally berated himself for his joy. There was no reason to be so happy. He was married to Mina and should be concerned over her health and that of his new daughter, not grinning like a silly high school boy just because he had run into his ex-girlfriend.

            Serena interrupted his thoughts with a stunning smile. "I'll be by this evening then, after I find a sitter for Ashley and Jimmy."

            "See you then," he replied and watched as she strode off, her hair swinging jauntily, shining like pure gold in the sunlight.

~

            _"I can't believe you did this to me!" Serena screamed in outrage, wanting to pull out her blonde pigtails in frustration. Darien merely stood still and stared at the ground. "I didn't mean for this to happen," he said softly._

_            "That's complete bullshit and you know it. 'Didn't mean for it to happen'? There's no way this could have happened without you meaning it. Oh, and did you just HAPPEN to fall in bed with her, or what, did she FORCE you to have sex with her?"_

_            She had never been so angry and humiliated in her entire life. All the Senshi knew that Darien and Mina had been carrying on behind her back and no one had bothered to tell her. It was not until that very morning when she had returned to Tokyo from a study abroad program in France that she had discovered that the man she had believed to be her one true love was just another cheating, lying bastard._

_            Darien finally looked her in the eye. "I tried to make things work, Serena," he told her calmly. "I know it's our destiny to be together, but the feelings just aren't there anymore. I don't think we should be together."_

_            Surprisingly, his words did not make Serena angrier. In fact, they had quite the opposite effect. She closed her eyes briefly and let his words sink in. He didn't love her anymore. And to be honest, her feelings had been more of anger than actual hurt. There had been so many opportunities to be with other men in France and she had been reluctant to turn them down. She supposed that she did not truly love him anymore either._

_            "You're right, we shouldn't be together." Darien seemed shocked at her easy capitulation, but he quickly recovered and reached out for one final hug. She rebuffed him, however, and put one slim hand up to ward him off. "I really don't think I like you very much right now. It's better that we just part ways now."_

_            Nodding, Darien swallowed the lump in his throat and wondered if he was doing the right thing. As Serena walked away, she reached up and pulled off the bands that secured her pigtails. letting the hair shimmer down in a wave of gold silk. It was the end of her innocent childhood and the pigtails had to go._

~

            "She's so beautiful…" Lita spoke in hushed voices as she, Serena, Ami, and Darien stared down at the sleeping baby behind a glass window. Darien beamed proudly. "She is, isn't she?" Serena eyed the cotton-candy pink hair and sighed inwardly. It reminded her so much of Rini, the little brat who had failed to come into existence because of her and Darien's breakup. Darien seemed to echo her thoughts, for he turned to her and smiled sadly. Sensing the need for the two to talk, Ami tactfully drew Lita aside. "Let's go in and see how Mina is doing," she suggested, brushing aside her blue bangs. The brunette followed willingly, looking back to see the former couple pressing their noses against the window at what could have been their child.

            "Serena," Darien began in a soft voice, reaching out to take her arm. She looked away from the window and offered him a slight smile. "What is it?" He looked at her, then at his daughter, and back again. "I want to ask your permission for something." She frowned in confusion. His life did not involve her anymore. What could he possibly need her permission for? Seeing his hesitancy, she smiled encouragingly and nodded. "Go ahead."

            Darien ran a hand through his raven-black locks nervously and licked his parched lips. "Well, her hair, you know, the pink… it just reminds me so much… I want to name her Rini." There, he had said it, and from the expression of surprise on Serena's face, he could not tell whether or not she was pleased. "I know it won't be the same, but since there can't be the real Rini, at least we'll have this memory of her. And you have to admit, that shade of pink will always remind you of her anyways, so why not name her Rini and just get out what's going to be in everyone's minds?"

            Serena stopped his little speech by smiling. "I think it's a wonderful idea," she replied. "I miss her, too, and sometimes I wish…" She stopped herself. She had almost, stupidly, told him that she wished they were still together, if only for the creation of that little girl. Flustered, she changed the subject. "But let's see how Mina feels about it; she may not like the idea at all." Darien shook his head. "We've already discussed it and Mina feels that it's a good idea as well. She misses the brat as much as any of us and this is like a living memorial to her. Someday, Mina and I will tell Rini about how she got her name so she'll know what a wonderful little girl the original Rini was. Now that you've agreed, I know she'll be happy. Let's go give her the good news."

            Turning away, Darien lead the way down the hall to Mina's room. If he had but spared a glance over his shoulder, he would have seen Serena, still pressed against the glass, whispering to the baby within. "Rini," she mouthed, while her mind protested. _She could have been mine._


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note:  
Awww, I got a review from SailorJewel20. Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it. If even one person is reading my work, then I'll continue writing. Hell, I'd continue writing even if no one was reading. Got nothing else to do while I sit here at work, chilling in the air condition… By the way, in case anyone is wondering why I use the Japanese words and names in some cases but not in others, it's just because I like some of the names better in English, but most of them are better in Japanese. I mean, come on, how can you choose "Mamoru" over "Darien"? Darien is just such a manly, handsome name. ;)

Disclaimer:  
Sailormoon belongs to people who are not me, people who are likely making millions right now while I merely borrow their characters to create an interesting story.

**_Do Dreams Come True?_**

Chapter Two

            "YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

            Darien's voice echoed down the corridors of the fifth floor of the Tokyo MedCenter, its bleakness and despair striking a chord in the hearts of those who heard him. Down the hall from Mina's room, a trembling elderly gentleman peered out from behind his door and dabbed at his eyes with a white handkerchief. "A pity, that one," he wheezed to the visiting priest who sat near his bedside. "She just gave birth, too, a beautiful little girl. She has the oddest colored hair, though. Candy pink, can you believe that?" The priest nodded solemnly and rose to his feet. 

            "I had best go down the hall and comfort her grieving family, Samuel. You get some rest now."

            Ami almost ran into the priest on her way out of Mina's room. "Oh, Father McKinnon! I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you." The young doctor's eyes were filled with unshed tears – it was a small wonder she could see at all. Father McKinnon smiled kindly and patted her hand gently. "Is everything all right, Dr. Mizuno?" he asked in concern. "I heard Mr. Chiba from down the hall and came to see if I could offer my services."

            Ami blanched visibly, paling to almost the whiteness of her lab coat. "Mina will NOT die," she told him firmly. "If anything, you can offer your prayers, but she won't be needing last rites." The clergyman was taken aback with the determination in her typically easygoing personality. Recovering, Ami gave him a quick smile. "I'm sorry to be so rude, Father," she apologized. "It's just that Mina is one of my closest friends and I don't know what we would do it anything happened to her."

            As the doctor rushed off with Mina's medical charts under one arm, Father McKinnon peered into the patient's room and saw the "we" that Ami had mentioned. Three young women crowded around the hospital bed where Mina lay, pale as death, her husband's head bent over her still body. Even in such dire circumstances, the priest noted the beauty of the women he observed. The one who stood against the wall, arms folded, back straight as a rod, had auburn hair with glistening highlights that surely could not have been dyed. They complemented too well the bright green of her eyes, eyes that were now narrowed in what looked like anger and frustration. She was the most casual of the three in a dark denim skirt and a thin cotton blouse. Beside her, slumped in a chair, was a raven-haired beauty with hair so black, it was almost purple. It fell in silky strands around her face as she sat with her eyes closed, head resting in her hands. The third woman, a petite blonde, bore a strong resemblance to the bedridden Mina. However, whereas Mina had luxuriously long, golden locks, this woman had hers cut to a few inches below her shoulders in a no-nonsense style. Father McKinnon could not help but notice that her soft blue eyes were focused not on the patient, but on the man next to her, an extremely handsome and well-built young man whose features were currently contorted with grief.

            Shaking his head in sadness, the priest moved away from the door. His presence would be unwelcome in the midst of all Mina's friends. He would take his prayers to the hospital chapel, where they would lie between him and God. Even so, Father McKinnon knew there was slim chance of recovery for the formerly bright and cheerful young woman. He had heard the other doctors and nurses discussing her post-delivery trauma and the news had not been good. It seemed that little Rini would shortly be without a mother.

~

            Serena could not stop the tears from running down her face and leaving thin streaks of mascara in their wake. She dabbed again at her swollen red eyes with a tissue, a gesture that earned her a hug from Rei, who was also struggling not to cry. They clung together in grief as they watched the mahogany coffin being lowered into the ground. Lita and Ami stood by their friends, also overwhelmed by the gravity of the moment. Across from them, Darien cradled a small pink bundle as his own tears fell unrestrained, his gaze never leaving the descending coffin. Countless other mourners punctuated the air with the sound of their sniffles and sobs as Mina's funeral proceeded. 

            Later, Serena would not be able to recall the details of the ceremony. She could only see one person – Darien. She longed to comfort him in his grief and also be comforted in return. Even though they had grown apart she still felt the connection of their past. Her feelings for him, it seemed, had never changed. Struggling with these emotions as well as the burden of grief for one of her closest friends – a friend who had once betrayed her, yet who had long been forgiven – Serena returned to her apartment and dismissed the babysitter, hoping to find solace in the company of her children.

            She had not been home for long when the phone rang, startling her out of her quiet reverie made possible only by the fact that Ashley and Jimmy were napping.

            "Hello?" Her voice was wobbly and uncertain at best.

            "Serena." An equally uncertain yet totally familiar voice responded to hers over the line. "Do you have time to talk?"

            Half an hour later, Darien rang the doorbell to Serena's apartment and shifted his bundle from one arm to the other. A small mewling escaped from amidst the blankets and he leaned over to press a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "Shhh, baby, don't cry. Daddy's right here," he whispered, smiling reassuringly into her blue eyes. After only a week, they had already begun to lose their baby blueness and were fading into a pinkish hue, one that he had no doubt would turn into an interesting shade of red.

            The door opened abruptly, revealing a flustered Serena, hair slightly mussed, dressed in only a long, wet T-shirt that barely reached mid-thigh. "I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, Darien," she said, a bit out of breath as she reached up to give him a hug. "The children just woke up and I was giving Jimmy a bath."

            "That explains why you're drenched," he commented, struggling to sound casual as his eyes drifted to the clinging material of her shirt that accentuated the curves of her slight figure. She had grown from a pretty teenage girl into a mature desirable woman, one whose body reflected that change as well. Darien suddenly realized the direction his thoughts were headed and turned bright crimson. He looked away uncomfortably and reminded himself that he was a widower with an infant daughter, one who was at that moment being lifted out of his arms by Serena.

            "Hello there, cutie," she cooed, eyes sparkling in delight at the innocence and beauty of the young babe. Darien closed the door behind him and watched for a moment as his former girlfriend cuddled Rini, then cleared his throat gently and reached out to take her back. "You should probably check on your kids," he reminded her. Flushing, Serena nodded and walked back into the bathroom. Was it just her imagination, or had he put an emphasis on the "your" to remind her that Rini was not her daughter. Tears once again gathering in her eyes, she brushed them aside and smiled brightly for her children's benefit. "Let's get dressed and join Uncle Darien in the living room, shall we?" she asked, trying to keep her voice cheery.

            Once Ashley and Jimmy had finished dressing, they returned to their rambunctious games, running hectically around the small kitchen/living room as Darien tried not to become dizzy watching them. Serena had run into the bedroom to change and now emerged wearing a dry T-shirt and gym shorts. Darien inhaled the scent of bubble bath as she sat down beside him and smiled affectionately at her kids. "How's Rini doing?" she asked, looking at the baby who lay comfortable on Darien's lap. "A lot better than any of us," Darien replied. They sat in silence for a minute, Serena still watching Rini and Darien watching Serena. 

            She looked up and caught his intense gaze, blushing and looking away in embarrassment. "Do I have something on my face?" she joked, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "No, not at all. I'm sorry, I was just spacing out," Darien said quickly. Struggling to think of something else to say, he said the first thing that popped into his mind: "So have you heard from Luke lately?"

            Serena stiffened and Darien immediately regretted his question. "Actually, no," she said, struggling to restrain her anger. "He's late with the checks again and even his own lawyer has no idea where he is." 

            "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I know it's a touchy subject…"

            "It's okay, everyone seems to tiptoe around the mention of his name, but he IS Ashley and Jimmy's father, no matter how much of a bastard he might be."

            Serena walked over to the kitchenette to compose herself, opening the refrigerator door and letting its coldness wash over her and dissipate her anger. Her ex-husband had wined and dined her, dazzled her with his charm and handsome looks, then coaxed her into a whirlwind marriage that lasted only until the birth of her second child, when Luke had taken one look at his life – married with a wife and two kids at the age of twenty-six – and run for glitzier and less complicated life of a Las Vegas casino dealer. Serena had been twenty-two at the time. Four years later, she had managed to land on her feet, if just barely, and was carving out a life for herself with the aid of her family and friends. However, it was with no thanks to Luke, whom she had not seen since.

            Darien walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I really am sorry, Bunny," he said, using a nickname that she had not heard in years. "I should have been there for you. Despite everything, you are still one of my closest friends and I wasn't any help when Luke left." He rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes briefly, thanking the heavens that she did not pull away. Turning around, she put her arms around Darien's waist and leaned against his chest with a little sigh. They stood in that embrace for a long minute, neither one willing to tear themselves away from the comfort of the moment until a small wail jerked them abruptly apart. 

            "I think Rini is hungry."


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note:  
I'm sorry I had to kill Mina. Trust me, I really do like her. But that b*tch stole her best friend's boyfriend! That's unforgivable. Haha, I know I made her do it, but there again, is yet another display of the power of an author – to create heinous crimes for a character and have the audacity to be angry at them for it. Ahh, life is good. ;)

Disclaimer:  
Sailormoon. Not mine.

**_Do Dreams Come True?_**

Chapter Three

            For the next three months, Serena and Darien saw each other more than they had in the last five years. Whenever he felt sad or lonely, he knew that she was merely a phone call away. In order to take care of Rini, he had taken time off from his company – the investing firm he had built from the ground up, which was now a multi-million dollar establishment. This being said, he had little else to do but sit around at home and watch his daughter nap. He took advantage of the hours that Serena was not at work to entice her over for dinner with her children, or to cook at her place while she rested and caught up with the kids. Tonight fell into the latter category.

            However, when Darien arrived, he noticed immediately how quiet the small apartment was in comparison to its usual joyful boisterousness. "Where are the kids?" he asked after giving Serena a hug. "Lita came by and stole them," she laughed, undoing her perky ponytail with a flick of the wrist. Darien noticed that her hair was getting much longer and commented on it. 

            "Yes, well, I decided that I'm sick of short hair. There are so many more things you can do with long hair." _Like run your hands through it_, Darien thought with a hard swallow. He could only imagine how silky and soft it would feel in his grasp as he tipped her head back and rained kisses down the graceful column of her neck. His fantasies were interrupted as Serena pulled him down onto the sofa beside her. 

            "Sit for a while and talk to me," she demanded, smiling cutely. She folded her bare legs beneath her and tugged at her T-shirt to cover more of the slightly tanned, exposed skin. Darien was helpless against her irresistible charm. Placing Rini on the couch between them, he kicked off his shoes and sank into the plushy cushions of the couch as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. "What do you want to talk about?" he grinned, all ears for yet another conversation involving Serena's future plans, what schools she would like her kids to go to, how she wanted to open her own boutique of custom-made clothing… She surprised him by shaking her head.

            "The question is, what do YOU want to talk about?"

            Darien was momentarily taken aback. "You want to talk about me?" Despite their renewed friendship and the fact that she was the only person he really talked to, he still found it hard to discuss his emotions with her. He had always been a private person anyways. However, Serena was not to be deterred.

            "Tell me how you've been feeling the last few months. I see you almost every day but you never tell me what's on your mind." At this, she frowned and was magically transformed into that petulant and pouty teenage girl he had dated so long ago. Darien had to restrain himself from reaching out and kissing the frown off her lips. 

            "Well, I suppose I'm just… dealing the best I can," he replied, shaking his head. "To be honest, it's a little odd talking to you about this." Serena looked away quickly, afraid that if he looked at her, he would see the overwhelming desperation in her eyes. She was desperate for him. The past few months had convinced her that she had never truly gotten over him. In fact, despite the knowledge of his betrayal and his consequent marriage to Mina, she was still deeply in love with Darien. 

            "Don't feel awkward," she said brightly. "That's behind us now. We're just two old friends telling each other about our lives. God knows I tell you enough about mine. Now it's your turn." Darien ruffled her hair affectionately – a bad idea since he found that he could not, for the life of him, move his hand away. Smoothing down the blonde locks, he rested his hand on her shoulder and began to talk, letting all his inhibitions fall away in the comfort of her presence.

            "Mina and I… we had never been particularly close. Besides you, the one I knew best was Rei. But when you went abroad that year, Rei was caught up in school and Chad. Andrew, as you know, was away with Rita for most of the year on their honeymoon. There was no one for me to talk to when I was lonely. I guess Mina felt the same way because we started talking more and I found out that she was more than the ditzy blonde girl with the good looks.

            "You never asked how it happened. How Mina and I got together… well, I don't know if you want to hear it, but it's part of my story, so stop me now if you don't want to know."

            He looked at Serena expectantly, but she merely nodded for him to continue.

            "She started to spend nights at my place. Her parents were fighting and it was lonely being in her room at night, so she and I would sit up late at night talking about anything and everything. It got to be past midnight, so I offered to let her stay over and pretty soon, she was spending every weekend with me. The other girls noticed, of course, that Mina and I had become closer, but I don't think they realized how much time we really spent together. They themselves didn't seem much of one another – everyone was busy with school.

            "One night, there was a thunderstorm. Mina usually slept on my bed and I slept on the couch. For some reason, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I went in to check on her. I guess the thunder was bothering her too, because she was awake and kind of just sitting there. She was scared and asked me to keep her company, so I lay down next to her, put my arm around her, and we talked. Up until that point, I admit that I was attracted to her, but I kept telling myself that it was just physical. But that night, I realized that I was in love with her. I loved her personality, the light she brought to my life, the cute way she had of mixing up her English phrases… She was just so optimistic about everything. I hadn't realized how depressed I was until I got closer to her and started feeling happy about life again.

            "A part of me died with her. We had such plans for the future – we were even planning where we would retire when Rini graduates from college. I never thought I'd lose her… Sometimes I wish Rini hadn't been born so that Mina would still be alive. I know that's wrong though; Mina would have wanted Rini to live, to experience all the things she did while she was alive… But God, I miss her so much!"

            At this, tears flowed from Darien's eyes and he leaned his head back on the couch in exhaustion. A small sniffle caught his attention and he turned his head to see that Serena, too, was in tears. Wiping his own pain away, he turned to give her a hug. "Why are you crying, Muffin?" he asked gently.

            "I thought I'd hate you for not loving me anymore. I thought I would hate you and Mina forever," she said haltingly, unable to stop weeping. "But I couldn't stop loving two of the people closest to me, and even hearing your story, all I can think about is that we both lost someone we love so much."

            Darien was overwhelmed. He could not believe that, far from being angry at him in the retelling of his betrayal, Serena empathized with him and felt her own pain for Mina's death. He used the edge of his sleeve to soak up the tears staining her cheeks, but when that gesture did little to stop the flow of tears, he did the only thing he could do in that moment.

            He kissed her.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note:  
Oooh, I have more reviews than I do chapters! This is quite exciting. J Thanks to the reviewers who were overflowing with praise and encouragement! I was in New York this past weekend, so I didn't get a chance to write until now. This is gonna be real mushy, just a warning…

Disclaimer:  
I unfortunately do not own Sailormoon.

**_Do Dreams Come True?_**

Chapter Four

            She had kissed him countless times before. She was as familiar with the taste of his lips as she was with her own. She hadn't forgotten the feeling of his soft mouth pressed to hers, at first tender and gentle, then harder and more insistent. Nevertheless, she was unprepared for the maelstrom of feelings that threatened to pull her under. It was not just a kiss. It was the fulfillment of her desires, of the immeasurable years they had been apart. It was like coming home.

            Dazed and more than a little aroused, Serena pulled back slightly and was vaguely disappointed in the immediate culmination of the kiss. Darien moved his lips away, but his hand came up to sweep a few blonde strands off her forehead. "Serena," he whispered softly. She gave a slight moan that spoke of her need for him, her passion, her uncontrollable desire, and he buckled completely. Checking to make sure Rini was still asleep, he moved her to his other side so that there was no obstacle between him and his sweet prize. Then he gathered Serena into his arms and leaned down to continue their passionate embrace.

            However, Serena had recovered her senses during the brief pause and now pushed him away, feeling immeasurably guilty. "We can't do this!" she said in a shaky voice. Darien felt like someone had splashed him with a bucket of ice water. Sitting up abruptly, he stiffened and looked away. "You're right, I was behaving inappropriately," he replied in what he hoped was a nonchalant voice. "I apologize."

            Serena stared at his now stony face. It was such a complete transformation from the loving and tender expression he had given her just a minute ago. "No, it was my fault, too," she offered helplessly, wanting to do anything, _anything_, to make him look at her in that way again. However, Darien did not hear the silent plea in her voice. He brushed invisible lint off Rini's blanket and hung his head slightly, wishing more than anything that he could feel her in his arms again. "It was nobody's fault," he said in a gentler voice. "But maybe I should go…"

            "No!" Serena surprised them both with her outburst. "I mean, that is… we haven't had dinner.. and…" Darien turned back to her and had to smile at her struggle for words. She melted all over again in the line of his affectionate gaze. "Will you stay?" she asked a bit breathlessly. The color that flooded her face made her already pink cheeks an even deeper hue of rose. Unable to help himself, Darien reached out to touch her cheek, wondering if it would be as hot he himself was feeling. He felt out of control, falling into a sweet blissful dream from which he might never emerge. "I need you," he breathed, knowing that he would die if she pulled away.

            Serena stared at him, unable to believe the words that had come out of his mouth. She remembered the recurring daydream she used to have in the months following their breakup. In the dream, he came to her, repentant and full of love and tenderness. He swept her into his arms and told her that he was a fool to give her up. He begged her forgiveness and said that he would never love anyone as much as he loved her. Then he told her that if she didn't take him back, he would never be able to live with himself for having thrown away their relationship.

            Snapping out of her reverie, Serena looked at the man who sat before her now. He was an older and more handsome version of her dream. His dark eyes, normally hooded and unreadable, now seemed as clear as day. He wanted her. He would do anything to have her. Luxuriating in this feeling of being needed, Serena's mouth began to turn up in a tremulous smile. Feeling like a teenager again, she blushed in his steady gaze and nodded shyly to his unspoken question.

            Letting out a relieved chuckle, Darien stood and pulled Serena to her feet as well so that he could hug her properly. She leaned against him, giving him her full weight as she used to when they were younger. He had always loved the feeling of her body pressed so tightly against his, of the trusting way she let him support her when they embraced. "I missed you," he told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Serena smiled against his chest. "I missed you terribly," she admitted, nestling closer to him. "All the times I felt so alone after Luke left, I always thought of you and wished you were here to take care of me." His heart ached at her words, hurting for all the times she had needed him and he had not been there. However, she looked up and kissed his jaw softly, then smiled. "It was good though, I learned to take care of myself. I needed that."

            Knowing that she did not blame him made Darien feel a thousand times better. He let himself fall into the ocean-blue of her eyes, remembering with affection the wide-eyed innocence of the teenage Serena and loving the more mature yet still optimistic woman who stood before him now. "Should we talk about this?" she asked hesitantly. Darien shook his head and silenced her with a kiss, knowing that there would be time enough later to discuss their future. For now, it was simply enough that she was in his arms again.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note:  
Sorry it's been so long! I was bored of the story for a while, but my own boredom has overwhelmed me and forced me to write again. Enjoy. ^_-

Disclaimer:  
If Sailormoon were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. So isn't it a logical conclusion that I am merely a fan and not the owner?

**_Do Dreams Come True?_**

Chapter Five

            The next few days passed in a blur for Serena. She felt like a teenager again as she and Darien saw each other every chance they got, making out on the sofa after the children went to bed and sneaking kisses when no one was looking. However, she never let their passionate embraces go too far – although she cared deeply for Darien, part of her still held reservations about their renewed romance, especially since he had not yet been widowed for a full year.

            The following weekend found Serena closeted in her room with a mess of clothes strewn about the room. "Ashley, tell Mommy which shirt looks better, the pink or the green." The toddler looked at her skeptically and pointed at a yellow sundress draped over a nearby chair. Serena looked over, laughed at herself, and shrugged. "Yellow it is," she said, scooping up her giggling daughter in a warm hug. "Now, you and Jimmy be good for Grandpa and Grandma, okay?" Before Ashley could give what would inevitably be an untruthful reply, the doorbell rang.  
            "Dad, it's so good to see you!" Serena embraced her white-haired father and simultaneously pressed Jimmy into his arms. "I'm running late, gotta go, see you tonight!" Before he could even ask where she was going, Serena had grabbed her purse and was out the door. Kenji chuckled. "Still my little girl."

~

            "You look so beautiful," Darien murmured, reaching out to embrace his love. She giggled a bit and stretched out her arms as he gathered her in and held her against his shoulder. "Now be a good girl and burp for Daddy." Rini screwed up her face and promptly followed his instructions, leaving behind a big wet spit stain on Darien's black shirt. "Dammit, I always forget the towel!" he swore, shaking his head in part frustration, part amusement. "Well, I'll let Uncle Andrew and Aunt Rita take care of you for now. Daddy's got a date!"  
            Whistling to himself, Darien put Rini back in her crib and strolled through the connection doors into his room. He unbuttoned the filthy shirt and proceeded to find a cleaner version of the same shirt from the cavern of his closet. As he rifled through the dress shirts and polos, he smiled and thought of a blonde whose eyes exactly matched the sky blue section of his closet. His life felt complete again with the return of his Bunny. He felt years younger, even, thinking about how things used to be and how they could be the same again.  
            Pulling out the shirt he was seeking, Darien finished dressing and walked out the door, his steps quickening in thoughts of seeing Serena again. 

~

            "Dinner was wonderful, Darien," Serena smiled. "And it's such a beautiful night. I'm glad we have the time to just sit out here and talk." She looked out over the view of Tokyo from the passenger seat of Darien's sporty black Benz. He was looking at the view of _her from the driver's side. Reaching over, he draped an arm around her shoulder and nestled her closer. "Remember how we used to come up here all time?" he asked. "I haven't been back up here since we dated in college." Serena smiled but winced inwardly. It seemed that Darien could not stop talking about the past. Instead of discussing their future, he constantly reminded her of what they used to do and how they were before he had cheated on her with Mina. It was as if he was erasing that part of his life and picking up where they left off before she went abroad.  
            "Let's talk," she said abruptly. Darien laughed and mussed her hair gently. "Why do I get a bad feeling whenever women say those two words?" he asked in bemusement. Serena shook her head. "I'm serious, Darien. We never talked about __us." He frowned in puzzlement. "What do you mean? All we talk about is us. You and me, together like it used to be." She almost groaned aloud in frustration at that phrase. "That's the thing, Darien, it's not how it __used to be anymore. We're both adults now and we need to think about the consequences of our relationship." Darien nodded. "You're right," he said solemnly. "That's why I would like to ask you something very important. Serena, will you marry me?"_


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note:  
Thanks for all the reviews! Don't worry, I'll make Darien suffer. I'm a believer in revenge as well. ^_- But of course Serena's gonna be dazzled at first – the man of her dreams is coming back to her! Give her time though, she's developed into a very sensible girl and I think she'll realize what a sketchy character he really is…

Disclaimer:  
I wonder how many creative ways I can think of to say that I do not own Sailormoon…

**_Do Dreams Come True?_**

Chapter Six

            Serena looked at Darien, her first love, the only true love of her life, and blinked. "Excuse me?"

            "What, do you want me to get down on one knee?" he asked with an affectionate laugh. "We're getting too old for that; you don't want me to throw out my back, do you?" She didn't even crack a smile. "Did you just ask me to…" As her voice trailed off, Darien realized that she wasn't as jubilantly happy about the proposal as he was. His smile faded and the hand cradling the jewelry box in his inside jacket pocket slowly fell away to rest at his side. "You don't want to," he said in a flat voice.

            "Darien…" There was no way to tell him gently. "I can't marry you." He turned back to face the spectacular view of Tokyo. "May I ask why?" Again, his voice was cold, as it had been the first time she had tried to tell him no. But this time, she wasn't going to rush to appease him as she had before, as she had since she was fourteen. "Take me home, Darien."

~

            She awoke to a soft hand touching her face. "Good morning, baby," she said in a sleepy voice. "What time is it?" "I don't know, time to get up?" She smiled and opened her eyes. "So what would Mommy's baby boy like to eat for breakfast?" The little boy screwed up his face in deep thought and pulled at Serena's hair. "Pancakes. No, cereal. No!" As he debated, Serena gave him a big kiss on the cheek and dragged herself out of bed to look for clean clothes. Seeing her yellow dress lying on the ground, she was reminded of the night before and groaned inwardly. Darien had been the picture of courtesy as he dropped her off. He had apologized for his sudden proposal and told her it was all in a moment of rashness. Being too tired to deal with it, Serena had merely nodded and feigned sleep for the duration of the ride back to her apartment. 

            This morning, thinking about her actions the previous night, Serena knew she had made the right choice in turning down Darien's offer of marriage. Everything was happening too quickly, and she wasn't even sure anymore that her feelings had not been merely residual instead of true and honest love. The mere thought of the whole, messy situation had Serena's head spinning. "Let's go see Aunt Molly," she decided.

~

            "Oh, Serena! That is so romantic!" Even as an adult, Molly was prone to a bit of gushing. At this moment, she had stars in her eyes as a result of the retelling of Darien's botched proposal. "But do you understand why I said no?" Serena asked desperately. "Of course!" Molly leaned forward in her chair and gave her best friend a hug. "Then tell me why," Serena pleaded. "I'm so confused; I don't even know what I want right now." Molly smiled sympathetically. "I know you better than you know yourself, Serena. Let me tell you what I think, okay?

            "First of all, you never got over Darien. That much is clear. Childhood sweethearts are hard to get over. Once you love someone, you never really stop loving them. So when you had the chance to get back together with him, of course you went for it. Then your brain started catching up with your heart and telling you that you're both different people now, which is true. And you've grown up. You're not his Meatball Head anymore, nor is he your Tuxedo Mask. That's why jumping into this relationship just won't work. I think you need to take it from step one and start all over again, get to know him again. Otherwise, you'll never know if he's changed from the boy who could potentially cheat on you."

            Serena simply stared, open-mouthed. "When did you get so perceptive?" she wondered aloud. Molly laughed. "It's been years, Serena. We've all grown up, not just you and Darien. I have a son now! Mothers are entitled to this kind of knowledge." Serena smiled back. "Well then, I should have twice your knowledge! If only I could figure out what I want… I know I loved Darien back then. But after the whole thing with Mina, I'm not sure if I can trust him anymore. I guess I'll just see what happens and try to keep an open mind." Molly nodded. "Just follow your heart, Serena. I know it'll see you through."

~

            The next few days crawled by, much to Serena's chagrin. She had avoided Darien as much as possible, making up pithy excuses when necessary to escape having to see or talk to him. She had used the time to really think about how much they had both changed, and to her dismay, she found that she did not really like the man Darien had come. His extreme mood swings disturbed her, as did the fact that he was clearly stuck in the past. She couldn't figure out whether she was a replacement for Mina, or if he really did want to pick up where they had left off so many years ago. As she contemplated these issues yet again, the phone rang.

            "Serena, don't hang up on me." Darien's voice was rough and hoarse. The sound of it sent shivers up her spine. "What's wrong?" she asked, moved by his urgency and desperation. "I can't do anything but think of you. Please, just let me see you," he pleaded. She closed her eyes briefly and held the phone away from her ear. She was always weak when he sounded so vulnerable, and she knew that he knew that. Perhaps this was yet another ploy to make her succumb to his desires.

            "I'm sorry, Darien. That's not a good idea. I don't think we should see each other for a while. Just give me time to think, okay?" "You've had days!" he cried, his voice breaking. "Can't you just give me 5 minutes to see you?" Serena's back stiffened. "No. You really need to just back off and give me time. I can't think when you're calling me every ten minutes!" With that, she hung up, thinking that perhaps this time, he would get the message. Within seconds of her abrupt disconnection, the doorbell rang.

            "If it's even him, I'm just going to slam the door in his face," she growled, stalking to the door in frustration. She threw it open, yelling "What?!" with all the pent-up anger inside her tiny frame. "That's what I should be asking you!" an angry Raye responded. Behind her, Lita and Ami stood with their arms folded, visibly upset. "Um…" Serena swallowed hard. She hadn't seen those sorts of expressions on their faces since she was a teenager and made all sorts of terrible mistakes day after day. "Come in?"


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note:  
Awww, did my cliffhanger keep you all in suspense? …Good. Hehehe. ^_- Okay, I haven't been in a really prolific writing mood, but due to the eagerness of my devoted readers, I'm going to keep updating. If it doesn't flow as well as it usually does (haha), please bear with me. Moving back to school is taking more out of me than it should…

Disclaimer:  
If I've said it once, I've said it seven times. I do not own Sailormoon.

**_Do Dreams Come True?_**

Chapter Seven

            The three women were livid. There was no other word to describe it. Even the normally calm and sensible Ami looked distraught and more than a little angry. Lita and Raye, who were the hot-headed ones, were even worse. They looked like they could murder someone – namely, Serena. "What did I do?" she asked, resisting the urge to whine. Ashley and Jimmy had run into the living room at the sound of the doorbell and were looking curiously at their three godmothers. "Auntie Raye, what's wrong?" Ashley asked innocently. The beautiful raven-haired woman relaxed long enough to give her goddaughter a hug. "Why don't you and Jimmy go play in your bedroom?" she suggested, giving the girl a little push in the right direction. Ami picked up Jimmy and took Ashley's hand. "How about I read you two a story?" she suggested, shooting a meaningful look at Lita. What it meant, exactly, Serena could not imagine.

            As the trio disappeared into the bedroom, Lita and Raye advanced on Serena, who backed up until she tripped over the couch and sat down abruptly. "Lita," she said pleadingly, looking up at the brunette for help. "Just tell me what's going on. You're starting to scare me." Raye shook her head in disgust and sat on Serena's right. "Okay, we've all grown up now, so let's discuss this like the adults we're supposed to be. Although, in your case, I think the title is misleading." Serena's anger bubbled to the surface. "Will you stop sniping at me?" she snapped. "If we're going to be adults, you might as well tell me what I did so I can at least defend myself."

            Lita interrupted. "You're seeing Darien."

            Serena was shocked. "I… you…" "Yes, we know," Raye replied, narrowing her eyes. "Are you surprised? Didn't think we'd catch on to your little games, huh? Didn't think we'd find out if you two snuck around like lovesick teenagers?" Serena shook her head vehemently, trying to get her thoughts together. "It wasn't about keeping it from you! It was just… we just wanted…" "I know exactly what you wanted," Raye interjected snidely. "You always wanted him back and the minute Mina died, you saw your chance. You took advantage of his weak moment and weaseled your way back into his life!" At this, she burst into tears, shocking everyone present.

            "Raye, don't be like that," Lita said gently. "We should at least listen to Serena's side of the story." She perched on the edge of the sofa next to Raye and put a comforting arm around the woman's shoulders. Serena almost started to cry herself, unable to stand seeing her best friend in such misery. "I didn't mean to do what you said," she replied shakily. "But I can see why you would think that, and I know that keeping this a secret from you guys was wrong. You have to understand, though, that we thought it would be best. And now, we're not even seeing each other anymore, so I know it was too quick and I wish it hadn't been that way. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

            Ami came out of the bedroom in time to hear the end of Serena's speech. She stood in the doorway for a moment, leaning against the frame wearily, and closed her eyes. She could still see in her head the last hours of Mina's life, when Darien had kept constant vigil at her bedside and refused to either eat or sleep.

            _"Don't leave me, Mina," he begged. "I love you, isn't that enough? We haven't had enough time together. We had so many plans. I wanted to take you all over the world. We still haven't gone to __Paris__. Please, Mina, I can't live without you." Even in he__r r__estless sleep, it seemed that Mina heard __Darien__'s impassioned words. A tear slipped from beneath her closed eyelids and trembled at the tip of her lashes before spilling over and leaving a wet trail down her pale cheek. With great effort, she opened her eyes, which were still a brilliant blue despite the pain clouding them. "Be happy," she whispered. "All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy." __Darien__ shook his head. "And all I've ever wanted is to be with you," he replied softly, lifting her hand to his cheek. "You're my life, Mina." But she never heard his last words. Her eyes closed for the last time and she was gone._

            Remembering that heartbreaking scene, Ami wanted to shake Serena until she realized how deeply Darien had loved Mina and how hard it was for one to get over that kind of love. She wanted to tell Serena that Darien was on the rebound, that his feelings couldn't be trusted. Most of all, she wanted an explanation for why Serena would choose to be reunited with Darien after everything that had happened between them. But she wasn't one to interfere in her friends' lives, and now was not an exception. Serena was a fully-grown woman and could make her own choices, as could Darien. The two of them would have to work things out for themselves. Ami turned and went back into the bedroom.

            Meanwhile, Raye listened to Serena's words with a deaf ear. Deep inside, she knew that Ser had no malicious intents, that the girl would never intentionally hurt someone, let alone her best friends. She also knew that ever since Darien had chosen Mina over her, a part of Serena had died. But, selfishly, a part of her wished that _she had been the one to comfort Darien and win his love. After all, she had been Darien's girlfriend before both Serena and Mina. The man was simply too irresistible to forget. "Save the pretty words, Serena," Raye said harshly. "What you've done is a betrayal. It's a betrayal to me, Lita, Ami, and most of all, Mina. What would she think knowing that you're stealing her husband? Are you trying to claim Rini, too? That's not going to happen. Just try and you'll see what you're up against." With that, she stormed out of the apartment, brushing aside Lita's arm as the other woman tried to restrain her._

            Serena stared after her with sad eyes. She could not have imagined that this would occur simply because of her affair with Darien. Raye had never been so harsh to her, even with all the unkind words they had exchanged as teenagers. "Lita?" she asked softly, not daring to look at her. Lita sighed heavily. "I'm not saying I agree entirely with Raye," she said hesitantly, "but you know what you did and you know why we're angry. I think I'll leave it up to you to decide what you should do." She called to Ami and, upon the doctor's appearance, beckoned for her to leave. Ami looked back and smiled sadly at Serena. "I love you," she mouthed, then closed the door behind her.

            The sudden silence after the storm of Raye's outburst was too much to handle. Dropping her head into her hands, Serena closed her eyes and wept.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note:  
Well it's been a really long time, but Sweet_and_sour_gal convinced me to start writing again. I apologize if the writing style has changed – it's been over 6 months since I last touched the story and I'm not really sure where it's going… Also, for some reason my formatting is all messed up even though I posted this chapter with the same template I used for the others in html format… can someone tell me how to fix this? It'd be greatly appreciated. ^^

Disclaimer:  
I think it's clear by now that Sailormoon isn't mine.

**_Do Dreams Come True?_**

Chapter Eight

            A week or so after the visit from her "friends" (Serena wasn't sure if she could claim them as such anymore), life was more or less back to the way it was before she and Darien started seeing one another again. Serena's days were spent with long hours at work and her only respite came in the form of spending time with her children in the evenings before collapsing into bed in exhasuted slumber, thankfully too tired to agonize over the fact that no one had bothered to get in touch with her in the last week. Even Darien had ceased his endless phone calls after the last time he had called and Serena had hung up on him in frustration.

            She felt badly that she had to disconnect herself from him in such an abrupt fashion, but she could see no other alternative for repairing the trust she had broken with her friends. If she continued to see Darien in any manner, they would somehow find out and take it as an additional indication of her lack of respect for both Mina and the other women. Serena had attempted to contact Raye a couple days after the blowup, but Raye either wasn't home or deliberately avoided answering her calls. For the first time in her life, Serena felt truly abandoned by her friends.

            If not for Molly, she may have had a breakdown. Her best friend had been an angel – taking care of the children when Serena needed a break, bringing over prepared meals for her to heat up in the oven, and comforting her with kind words. "They'll come around," Molly had said gently. "They love you too much to let this ruin your friendship. After the initial anger has faded, you can try to apologize again." But in terms of Darien, even Molly had no good advice for Serena. "Just give it time," she suggested with an air of helplessness that those with no true opinion can affect. "Things will work out."

            Unfortunately for Serena, this was not quite as comforting as Molly intended it to be. Feeling at loss for what to do with herself, she placed Ashley and Jimmy in Molly's care and took herself to the cemetery.

~

            Kneeling in front of the marble tombstone, Serena brushed a bit of dirt away with her finger. "Hello, Mina," she whispered. Her eyes wandered over the carving on the stone, the dark italicized font spelling out "Minako Aino" and the delicate inscription underneath reading "Loved more than she could know". Serena's eyes filled with tears as she took this in, remembering the conversation they had had after she found out that Mina was involved with Darien.

            _"I could never forgive a betrayal like this," an angry Serena hissed, ignoring the tears that streaked the other blonde's face. "You took away the man I loved most in my life, the man who should be the father of my child! What can you possibly say to make up for that?"_

            _"Don't be like that, Serena," Mina begged. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I never imagined this would happen… but you should know that sometimes you just can't help the way you feel about someone."_

            _Serena's laugh was short and hollow. "When that person is your best friend's boyfriend, you FORCE yourself not to feel that way. It was up to you and you did nothing. BOTH YOU YOU!"_

            _Mina had no chance to reply as Serena quickly ran out of the room. Instead, she dissolved into an almost hysterical display of tears as __Darien__ appeared from the next room where he had been waiting silently. "Things will never be the same again. I destroyed this," she told him, accepting his embrace but taking no comfort from it._

            She was right. In the years that were to follow, although Serena eventually forgave Mina, the tension between the two women was still obvious. This caused tension between the entire group of girls, and as they grew into women, they tried to leave the past behind, but it would never be completely forgotten. Serena never again told Mina that she loved her, except on her deathbed when the fragile woman was beyond everything, including hearing those whispered endearments. Now, remembering that confrontation and her own failure to repair things, Serena wept bitterly. But at the same time, she came to the realization that she would never forgive herself, nor would the other women forgive her, until she acted on her own initiative and made the steps towards the reparation. And as a mature woman with resolve, Serena on a mission was indeed a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
